


Freedom

by Brat2001



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: Living in the mountains





	Freedom

Foraging for food in the mountains was difficult. Bleak conditions and almost constant cloud cover meant the few edible berries to be found were bitter and tough. Water was easy enough though. The stream that I relied on for water was thankfully still flowing; when it had dried up two years ago, I had been forced to go thirsty while I hunted down another clean water source.

Three years I had been living wild. Three years of constant struggle, but I was perfectly content with the few belongings I had thought to grab before I fled my home. Thankfully, I had brought with me everything I needed, although I still craved chocolate every now and again. Years of scouting had taught me everything I had needed to know in order to survive, and the freedom I felt was unbelievable. 

Within civilisation there were so many restrictions: rules, regulations, expectations and social constraints. Never really fitting in, I was a social outcast. Now, now I am free! I can live as I see fit. The land provides me with everything I need. 

Mountains are surprisingly full of life. Birds, rabbits, small bushes and hardy plants that were edible and easily gathered. Snares brought in plenty of game, so I was careful to only set a few at a time. I would use everything before I set them out again. The animals were now used to my presence, often I would have rabbits casually watching my every move as I collected water, mended clothing or sewed skins together to form blankets. Just surviving was a challenge. 

Honestly, I thrived in the harsh, unforgiving conditions.

Concealed caves were the only reason I had survived the first winter. I had quickly chosen one as a permanent place to live and store my food, clothes and other belongings. It was fairly large, tall enough to stand in, and the left wall had a little alcove that was perfect for use as a larder. The cave floor and walls were surprisingly even and I suspected that it had been formed by water, especially as the far wall had obviously been created by a landslide, a huge chunk of rock falling in one piece to form the wall. This was my home. Bracken covered the floor on the right hand side, up against the wall. The thick, soft layer was the mattress beneath a worn blue sleeping bag. My rucksack was leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed, Still full of knick knacks that I hadn’t needed during the past three years. A candle was sat on a small ledge near the head of what I called my bed. I loved this lifestyle.

Entering my cave was tricky. The entrance was well concealed and it was small enough that you would assume it was impossible to get through. The illusion wasn’t entirely fake, it was a bit of a squeeze to get through. 

A steep drop greeted you when you wriggled out, only half a metre away, as you emerged onto a ledge. 

The stream plunged to the valley floors about two meters to the right in a breath-taking waterfall. Walking to the left leads you to a steep slope that you have to scramble up, all the while being cautious of the drop that would certainly kill you.

Life on the mountain wasn’t without risks. I lived with the possibility of injury and death everyday, and I was okay with that. The challenge made it worth it (most days) and the scenery was gorgeous.

The local area consisted of green pastures; beautiful, plunging waterfalls; steep, lush valleys; a small wooded area and the sharp peaks that surrounded me. The weather varied, snow in winter and rain for most of the rest of the year, with the rare coveted hot sunny days when the almost constant clouds cleared and the bright blue of the sky peeked out.

I was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
